<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Rush by countryqueer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128579">Into the Rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/countryqueer/pseuds/countryqueer'>countryqueer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts of Castlemas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castle (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12PromptsofChristmas, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/countryqueer/pseuds/countryqueer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett finds her old skates and reflects on her time with her mom.</p><p>For 12 Prompts of Christmas - Skating</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Beckett &amp; Johanna Beckett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts of Castlemas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kate was sitting in the middle of her living room filled with cardboard boxes, a to-keep pile on her left, a to-toss pile on her right. She was finally officially moving into the loft which meant she had to pack up everything in her apartment and decide what she wanted to bring, put in storage, or get rid of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached for the next box to go through. The routine she had gotten into of opening the box and then mindlessly classifying its contents was disrupted when she flipped open the lids and saw her old skates lying inside. A wave of nostalgia came over her, memories of her mother flooding into her brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a tradition ever since she was little to go skating at least once every winter. A couple hours of mother-daughter bonding assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time her mom had taken her to the rink, she had just turned five. She had been so excited waiting in line, jumping up against the railing to see the other people twirling on the ice. Her mom had carefully laced up the little skates on her little feet inside the little changing cabin. At first, Kate had been like a baby giraffe getting on its legs after being born, shaking so much she thought she’d fall over. But her mom had taken her hand and had never let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kate got better and better every year. By the time she was eight, she was skating so fast, she had worried her mom a couple times. She had become a true menace on the rink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was fourteen, she had become a real teenager and had thought that going skating with your mom was so uncool. Her mom had gone without her and Kate never admitted it, but she regretted not going along the minute Johanna had left the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, they kept every yearly appointment of going skating around the big christmas tree or on the lake. For her seventeenth birthday, she had gotten a brand new pair of skates. Adult skates. “These are for forever baby,” her mom had said. Kate had smiled so big and wide when taking the ice in her own skates for the first time. The white leather matched the colour of the frozen water getting crushed under the blades perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time they skated hand in hand was when she was nineteen. She still had the picture her dad took of them in the cabin pulling on their skates. That was as far as they allowed him to go. Once they set foot on the rink, it was just the two of them, laughing and trying to outskate each other in a friendly competition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kate took the skates out of the box and carefully put them in the to-keep pile. Perhaps, one day, she might use them again to continue the tradition with a new generation.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>